I Don't Believe It!
by SpitFyre73
Summary: Three friends get sucked into Pirates of the Caribbean. They meet Jack, Will, ect. (Sorry, I'm not very good with suammaries.) Chapter 9 up!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
Brianna, Samantha, and ALlison were all best friends. Brianna was taller than both of them. She had dark brown eyes and hair. Samantha was a little shorter than Brianna. She had black hair with highlights and dark brown eyes. Allison was the shortest of the three. She had dark brown hair, with highlights, and brown eyes.  
  
It was July 9 and they went to go see Pirates of the Caribbean. They couldn't wait to see it.  
  
"Hurry up or we'll he late!" Brianna shouted at both of them. "We're coming just hold on!" Samantha shouted back. Samantha and Allison came down the steps. Brianna was waiting for them on the couch.  
  
"Let's go." said Allison, opening the door. they all walked outside and got into the car. it wasn't long before they got to the theatres. They got their tickets and went inside.  
  
When they got their seats, Brianna found something on the ground. She picked it up and looked at it. "YOu guys, look at this." she said, showing them the compass. "I wonder who left that here?" Sammy said, studying it. "I don't know but I'm keeping it." she replied, putting the compass in her pocket. Then they watched the movie.  
  
When the movie was over, they left the theatre and began to drive back to Brianna's house. Allison couldn't stop talking about how hot Orlando Bloom and Johnny Depp were.  
  
"Oh my gosh! That movie was so good!" she said. "Orlando Bloom and Johnny Depp are so hot!"  
  
"Yea I know." replied Brianna.  
  
"Did you like it Sammy?" Allison asked.  
  
"I guess it was ok." Samantha replied.  
  
Brianna looked over at her and said, "You weren't even paying attention. Half the time you were asleep." They all laughed.  
  
"Well I tired. Soccer practicwe wore me out." Samantha replied, with a yawn.  
  
"It wears me out too but you don't see me falling asleep at the movies. Especially not when Johnny Depp or Orlando Bloom is in it." Brianna said, smiling.  
  
"Orlando Bloom is mine!" Allison said.  
  
"Ok, then I got Johnny Depp." Brianna replied.  
  
They talked all the way home. When they pulled into the driveway, Samantha asked, "So your mom's gonna be gone until Monday then?" Samantha asked. Brianna nodded and they all went inside.  
  
Samantha and Allison were going to stay with Brianna until her mom got back from Chicago.  
  
Samantha and Allison were watching TV downstairs while Brianna was getting some more snacks.  
  
"Come on Bri, your missing it!" Samantha shouted.  
  
"I'll be right there!" Brianna replied.  
  
"She's gonna miss the whole thing if she doesn't hurry up." Allison told Samantha.  
  
"Oh well." replied Samantha.  
  
Briann came into the room with some more chips and sat down with them. They were watching the movie Scream. After they were finished with the movie, they went to sleep without any idea of what they might be waking up to. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey, it's me. Here's the next chapter.(It's kind of long) PLEASE read and review. it's my first fanfic and I really want to know what you think.   
  
*******  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Brianna woke up the next morning to find out that she was no longer on her couch. "What the hell is this?" she said to herself. She was lying in an allyway. She got up and looked around. 'Where they hell am I?' she thought to herself. 'This has to be a dream.' She pinched herself to make sure. It wasn't a dream, it was real.  
  
She walked down the street, looking at her surroundings. She couldn't believe her eyes. Everyone was wearing old fashioned clothes. She looked to her left and saw the ocean. 'I don't live near the ocean' she thought.  
  
Then something caught her eye. There was a small figure of a man on top of a sinking boat. She walked to the docks to get a better look. She couldn't believe what she saw, it was Johnny Depp!  
  
She watched him as he docked. She saw him talking to the harbor master and thought for a moment. 'The movie! I'm in the movie!' She smiled at the thought.  
  
She saw Jack leaving and decided to follow him. Right when they got to the docks of the Dauntless he turned around to look at her.  
  
"I don't appreciate- Oh, hello love." he said, checking her out. She almost fainted when he called her love. She noticed him checking her out and she crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"Hi." she replied.  
  
"What were ye followin' me for?" he asked. Brianna froze, what was she going to say.  
  
"um, I uh... I'm a pirate too." she said, slightly embarrassed. He looked at her and then smiled.  
  
"Ye are, are ye." he said. He stared at her for a minute and then asked, "What's yer name love?"  
  
"Brianna." she replied.  
  
"Well, Brianna, do you want to come with me and we'll sail together?" he asked. She was pretending to think about it. Then she nodded.  
  
He began to introduce himself, "I'm Cap-" "Captain Jack Sparrow. I've heard of you." Brianna said. "Ye have, have ye?" he said. "Yes, I have. Let's just say your really well known where I come from." she told him, smiling. He smiled back.  
  
"Well you can come with me love, but don't be foolin' around. And your under my command. Saavy?" he said. "Saavy." she replied. They began to walk towards the Interceptor when the guards stepped in their way.  
  
"This dock is off limits to civilians." said the first one.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry, I didn't know. If I see one, I shall inform you." Jack replied. He made a gesture for Brianna to go first when the guards got in their way again. Jack looked at them and said, "Apparently there's some sort of a high toned and fancy to do up at the fort eh? How could it be that two upstanding gentlemen such as yourselves did not merit an invitation?"  
  
"Someone has to make sure this dock stays off limits to civilians." the first guard said.  
  
"It's a fine goal to be sure but it seems to me that a ship like that," he said, motioning towards the Dauntless, "makes this one here a bit superflous, really."  
  
"Ah the Dauntless is the power of these waters, true enough, but there's no ship that can match the Interceptor for speed." the guard replied.  
  
"I've heard of one, supposed to be very fast, nigh un-catchable. The Black Pearl." when Jack said that, shivers went down Brianna's back.  
  
"Well there's no real ship that can match the Interceptor." the the other guard said.  
  
"The Black Pearl is a real ship." the first one argued.  
  
"No, it's not." said the second one.  
  
"Yes it is, I've seen it." the first one replied. They began to argue. Jack motioned Brianna to board the Intercepor. She listened and they went on the Interceptor.  
  
"Hey! You! Get away from there." yelled one of the guards. Jack was at the wheel of the ship.  
  
"You! Don't have permission to be aboard there, mate." she other guard said.   
  
Jack looked at them and said, "I'm sorry it's just, it's such a pretty boat- ship." Brianna began to laugh. That was one of her favorite lines. Jack looked back at her to see what she was laughing at. She stopped laughing, slightly embarrassed.  
  
"What's your name?" one of the guards asked.   
  
"Smith." Jack replied, "Or Smithy, if you like." Brianna loved this part in the movie.  
  
"What's your business in Port Royal, Mr. Smith?" the other guard asked.  
  
"Yea, and no lies." the first guard added.  
  
"Well then, I confess, it is my intention to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, raid, pillage, plunder, and otherwise pilfer my weasely black guts out!" Jack said. Brianna was smiling really big, trying not to laugh.  
  
"I said no lies!" the first guard yelled.  
  
"I think he's telling the truth." the second one said.  
  
"If he were telling the truth, he wouldn't have told us." the second one argued.  
  
"Unless, of course, he knew you wouldn't believe the truth even if he told it to you." Brianna said. Jack gave her a funny look. "How did you-" "I'll tell you later." she said, already knowing what he was going to ask. Then she remembered something, Elizabeth. She looked up and saw two figures talking.  
  
All of a sudden, she saw one fall. She watched as ELizabeth hit the water.  
  
***  
  
Samantha was beginning to wake up. She opened her eyes lazily and was about to close them again but then she saw that she wasn't in Brianna's house. She sat up quickly. She was in a bed room. 'This isn't Brianna's room' she thought to herself. She went out onto the patio.  
  
"This looks familiar." she said to herself. She couldn't quite figure out where she was. Little did she know that she was in Elizabeth's bedroom. She would have known right away if she would have WATCHED THE MOVIE!  
  
She was looking around the room, trying to think of where she was. She didn't want to go downstairs because she had no clue who was down there. When she couldn't think anymore, she decided that it wouldn't hurt to go downstairs.  
  
She opened the door and looked around. No one was in sight. 'Maybe nobody's home' she thought to herself. Then she thought 'What if someone is home. What am I gonna do?'. She decided to worry about it if it happened.  
  
She began to walk down the stairs. When she got to the bottom she heard a voice. "Excuse me." She turned around and saw a maid. "Oh, hi." Samantha replied, "I was just on my way out."  
  
"What are you doing here in the first place?" she asked.  
  
"Well, I'm not really sure." Samantha replied.  
  
"Are you a friend of Elizabeth's?" the maid asked.  
  
"Elizabeth?" Samantha said, confused. She knew she had heard the name before too but couldn't figure out where she heard it. 'Dammit! Why can't I remember?' she thought to herself.  
  
"Elizabeth Swann." the maid said.  
  
Then it clicked. 'The movie! I'm in the movie. How is it possible?'. Sammy decide to play along and go with the flow. "Yea, I'm a friend of Elizabeth's. My name is Samantha." she said.   
  
"Oh, well, pleasure to meet you Miss. Elizabeth isn't here right now though, she at the ceremony." the maid told her.  
  
'The ceremony. What ceremony?' then she remembered, NOrrington's promotion thing. "When will she be back?" she asked.  
  
"They should be coming back soon." replied the maid, "I suppose you could wait here until then, if you wish."  
  
'Score!' Samantha thought to herself. She could wait until Elizabeth got back. But what was she going to say 'Hi Elizabeth, you don't know me but I came here from the future. I'm sure how.' She couldn't say anything like that, they would think she was crazy. 'I'll think of something by then. Just keep telling yourself that.'  
  
***  
  
Allison, however, wasn't as lucky as her other two friends. When she woke up, her hands were tied and she was surrounded by pirates. "Oh shit." she said to herself.  
  
"She's waking up Cap'n." one of the pirates said. Captain Barbossa came into view. Allison's eyes grew wide with shouck.  
  
"Your, your, your.." she stuttered.  
  
"Captain Barbossa." he said, finishing her sentence.  
  
She relized that she wasn't dreaming. She saw a door and decided to make a run for it. She ran past the pirates and went inside. She was in Barbossa's cabin. She locked the door to make sure they wouldn't come in. Then she began to look around for something to cut her ropes.  
  
The crew was roaring with laughter. "Want us to get her out of there Cap'n?" asked one of the pirates. Barbossa just laughed and said, "No, leave her in. She has to come out some time."  
  
Allison found a sword and cut her ropes. "This can't be happening. I'm dreaming, I have to be dreaming." she said to herself, walking back and forth. "How the hell could this be happening?"  
  
She walked over to the window and looked out side. She saw the crew and the ocean. 'This is definitely real' she thought to herself. 'I'm not going back out there. There has to be away to escape or something.' Then she remembered that they still had to attack Port Royal. She could escape then. All she had to do was stay in here until then.  
  
***  
  
Jack and Brianna were now running from the guards. "Their catching up." Brianna told him. Jack looked back and saw she was right. All of a sudden, he felt her push him into an allyway. "Go!" she shouted at him.  
  
"Great thinking love." he told her, noticing that they had lost the guards. The kept running a little bit longer and then hid behind a statue. "Keep quiet." he told her. She nodded and they stood there while the guards past by.  
  
They came out as soon as they passed and went into the blacksmith's shop. Brianna couldn't wait to see Jack and Will fight. This was going to be fun. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey, sorry it took me a while to update. My teachers have been giving me piles of homework! It really, really sucks! I'll try and updat my chapters as soon as I can. And also, thanks for all the reviews! Glad to here that you like my story! Anyways. here's the next chapter!  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 3  
  
They got inside the blacksmith's shop. They began to look for something to get their shackles off.  
  
They heard a snort from behind them. They turned around and saw Mr. Brown sleeping. Brianna walked over and poked him hard. He didn't move. "I don't think he'll wake up." she said, turning to Jack. He nodded and they continued their search.  
  
Jack found a hammer. He broke Brianna's chains first and then she broke his. They were about to leave when they heard someone coming. Before Brianna hid, she grabbed a sword off the wall and took it.  
  
Will came inside. A wide smile came to her face as he entered the shop.  
  
"Right where I left you." he said, looking at Mr. Brown. Then he saw the hammer. "Not where I left you." Then he noticed Jack's hat. 'Fuck!' Brianna thought to herself.  
  
Will reached for it when Jack slapped his hand with his sword. Will looked up and saw Jack.  
  
"You're the one their hunting. The pirate." he said, still looking at Jack.  
  
"You seem somewhat familiar. Have I threatened you before?" Jack asked. Brianna smiled when he said that. She was still hiding, she didn't think now would be the best time to come out.  
  
"I make point of avoiding familiarity with pirates." Will replied.  
  
"Ah. Well then, it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record. So, if you excuse us. Brianna, love, come on." Brianna came out of her hiding spot and walked towards Jack. Will had pulled out his own sword by now. He pointed it at Jack.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked Brianna, looking worried. She nodded but stayed next to Jack.  
  
"You might want to get back, love. This could get ugly." Jack told Brianna. She listened and stepped back.  
  
"You think this wise, boy, crossing blades with a pirate?" Jack asked Will.  
  
"You threatened Miss Swann." Will said, coldly. Brianna rolled her eyes.  
  
"Only a little." Jack replied. Brianna tried not to laugh at this. The two began to fight.  
  
"You know what your doing, I'll give you that. Excellent form, but how's your footwork? If I step here." Jack takes a step, then Will takes a step. Brianna was very amused.  
  
"Now I step again." they both took another step. Jack puts his sword back. He looked at Brianna and motioned for her to follow him. She listened and they began to walk toward the door. Will threw his sword and it got stuck in the door. Jack began to pull at it. Brianna laughed at this. He looked at her curiously. She payed no attention to him and kept laughing. He turned to Will.  
  
"That is a wonderful trick, except once again you are standing between us and our way out. And now, you have no weapon." said Jack, slightly grinning. Brianna had finally stopped laughing, knowing what was going to happen next.  
  
Will takes out a sword with a heated tip and points it at Jack. Jack stares at it for a second and then pulls out his own. They parried. Brianna made sure to stay out their way. She watched them in fascination.  
  
"Who makes all these?" Jack asked, looking at all the swords around the shop.  
  
"I do! And I practice with them three hours a day!" Will replied.  
  
"You need to find yourself a girl, mate." Jack said. Brianna began to laugh again. She had a bad case of the giggles. Jack and Will  
  
"Or, perhaps the reason you practice three hours a day is that you already found one and are otherwise incapable of wooing said strumpet. You're not an eunuch, are you?" Jack said, looking down.  
  
"This is so much better than the movie." Brianna said to herself. "I wish Sammy and Ally were here to see it."  
  
****  
  
Samantha was still waiting on the couch when Elizabeth got home. "There is a guest here to see you Miss Swann. I believe her name is Elizabeth." Samantha heard the maid say.  
  
'Oh shit, oh god, oh crap.' Samantha thought to herself. She didn't know what she was going to say when Elizabeth saw her.  
  
"Samantha? I don't believe I know a Samantha." she heard Elizabeth tell the maid. 'Fuck! That's it, I'm in deep shit.' Samantha thought. Elizabeth and the maid came into the room.  
  
"She said she was a friend of yours." said the maid, looking from Elizabeth to Samantha. Elizabeth stared at Samantha. Samantha looked at her with pleading eyes. Elizabeth got the hint and said, "Oh yes, Samantha just moved here."  
  
Samantha sighed in relief. "We'll be up in my room if anyone needs us." said Elizabeth. And at that, they both went up to her room.  
  
"Who are you and what on earth are you wearing?" Elizabeth asked, when they got to her room. Samantha thought for a second. She didn't want to get thrown out.  
  
"Well my name is Samantha and these clothes are casual where I come from." she replied, hoping she'd get away with it. Elizabeth looked at her for a second.  
  
"And just where are you from?" she asked. Samantha knew this was coming.  
  
"YOu'd never believe me." Samantha replied.  
  
"Try me." Elizabeth said.  
  
Samantha took a deep breath and said, "I'm from the future... I'm not sure how I got here, and I know it sounds really, really crazy but it's the truth." Elizabeth looked at her like she was crazy, who wouldn't?  
  
"You're dressed like the girl I saw today at the docks." said Elizabeth. Samantha's eyes grew wide.  
  
"What girl?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know her name but she had dark brown eyes and hair. And she was tall." Elizabeth replied. Samantha's jaw dropped.  
  
"There was just one girl?" Samantha asked.  
  
"Yes." Elizabeth replied. Samantha thought for a second. 'It's either Brianna or Ally. She said the girl was tall so it must be Brianna.' Samantha thought to herself.  
  
"Are you really from the future?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Yes, I swear." Samantha said.  
  
"How do I know your not lying?" Elizabeth asked suspiciously.  
  
"Why would I make something like this up?" Samantha asked. Elizabeth thought for a moment and then shrugged.  
  
"I don't know. It's just that the girl down at the docks was dressed just like you and she was with a pirate. So you could be a pirate yourself." Elizabeth replied. 'A pirate?' Samantha thought. 'What pirate?... Jack. She was with Jack.'  
  
"I'm not a pirate." Samantha stated.  
  
"Well then why are you dressed like that?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"I told you. I'm from the future. I'm not sure how I got here." Samantha replied, getting annoyed at all the questions Elizabeth was asking.  
  
"Then how do you explain the girl at the docks?" she asked.  
  
"That girl is my friend and she's from the future too, and I'm not sure how she got here either. Ok. Look, if I could explain it to you I would, but I can't."  
  
"So you really are from the future then?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Yes! For the hundreth time, Yes! I'm from the future alright." Samantha had had enough.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to affend you or anything." replied Elizabeth.  
  
"It's ok. It's just, you ask too many questions." Samantha said, calming down.  
  
"Oh, sorry." Elizabeth replied. Samantha nodded. "So, do you have anyplace to stay?" Elizabeth asked. Samantha shook her head.  
  
"No." she stated plainly.  
  
"Then you can stay here until we figure something out." Elizabeth replied.  
  
"Thank you." Samantha was relieved.  
  
"Your welcome." Elizabeth replied. They smiled at each other.  
  
"Now tell me more about this girl at the docks." said Samantha. Elizabeth began to tell her everything that happened.  
  
****  
  
Allison was still hiding in Barbossa's cabin. She was trying to make up a plan on how to get to Port Royal without being seen by anyone. She began to think back to the movie.  
  
"Let's see. I can get off when the pirates go to attack. All I have to do is let them leave first. Then all I would have to worry about is not being seen or killed when I get there. This will be easy... I hope." she said to herself. She looked out the window. She could see land up ahead.  
  
"Good, we're almost there. I can do this. I can do this. Just don't freak out and you'll be fine." she said to herself.  
  
"Get the cannons ready!" she heard someone shout from outside.  
  
"Crap! I forgot about the cannons. This is going to be harder than I thought. I'll be ok as long as I watch out." she said. She began to pace back and fourth again, getting nervous.  
  
"I wish Sammy and Bri were here." she said. "It would make things a lot easier." Then she saw something out of the corner of her eye. She looked to see what it was. They were swords and daggers and things. She smiled.  
  
"Well, if I'm going to go out there, I better be prepared." she walked over to the swords and began to load up on weapons. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Jack and Brianna were now in jail. "you guys are a bunch of good for nothing jerks.! Fuckers!" Brianna was saying a whole bunch of cus words and things. This was the ultimate chance for her. They weren't going to be able to do anything to her because she was going to be hung "tomorrow". She was having a lot of fun doing it too.  
  
"Give it a rest, love." Jack told her. She turned around to face him. "Hey, this is a big oppertunity for me to do something like this and I'm not gonna let it pass me up." she said. She saw that Jack was getting annoyed so she decided to stop. She went over and sat down next to him.  
  
"How's your head?" she asked.  
  
"I have a slight headache." he replied.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I should have warned you." she said, feeling guilty.  
  
"That's ok love." he told her. 'He's so hot!' Brianna thought. 'I can't believe he's calling me love!'  
  
"Well, I'm going to get some rest." Jack told her.  
  
"Me too." she replied. And they both went to sleep.  
  
***  
  
Samantha and Elizabeth talked forever. They had become good friends in so little time. "So, where you come from, you can watch people from inside a box?" Elizabeth asked, she seemed very interested about the future.  
  
"Well, sort of, the people aren't really in the box. And it's called a television. It's kinda hard to explain." Samantha replied. Elizabeth nodded. It was getting dark out. Samantha walked out on Elizabeth's patio. 'Now what's gonna happen. Come on think, I know this. I know this. Something is gonna happen soon.' Samantha was trying to remember the movie. Then it clicked. 'The pirates are going to attack!' she thought. 'I Remember. I couldn't fall asleep during this part, I kept on waking up.' Then she began to worry.  
  
"What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked, looking at the expression on Samantha's face. Samantha turned to her and said, "I think pirates are coming tonight."  
  
"Pirates? What pirates?" asked Eliabeth, getting worried herself.  
  
"Well, I'm not exactly sure. But their ship is called the Black Pearl." Samantha said. Elizabeth let out a little laugh at this.  
  
"The Black Pearl isn't a real ship." she told Samantha.  
  
"Yes it is." Samantha argued.  
  
"Right. Sure it is." said Elizabeth, unconvincingly. There was a knock at the door. It was the maid.  
  
"Miss Swann, may I come in?" she asked.  
  
"Yes." Elizabeth replied. The maid opened the door and came in.  
  
"Miss Swann, you should be getting to bed, it's getting late." the maid said.  
  
"Alright." said Elizabeth. Then the maid looked to Samantha. "You can stay in the guest room Miss?" the maid didn't know her last name.  
  
"Just call me Samantha." Samantha said. The maid nodded and then motioned for Samantha to follow her.  
  
"I'll come back in later." whispered Samantha to Elizabeth. Elizabeth nodded and Samantha left the room, following the maid. The maid lead Samantha to a big bedroom. 'Jackpot!' she thought to herself.  
  
"You can stay in here Miss Samantha." the maid said. She laid some clothes, for Samantha to sleep in, on the bed and then left the room. Samantha looked around the room. It was huge. She waited in there about five minutes and then headed towards Elizabeth's room. She opened the door quietly and looked around. The maid was no where in sight so she went to Elizabeth's room and went inside.  
  
"Hey." she said, shutting the door.  
  
"Hey." Elizabeth replied.  
  
"Now, back to what I was saying about the Pearl." Samantha began.  
  
***  
  
"Shit! We're going to be there soon!" Allison said to herself. Yes, she was still in Barbossa's cabin. She was getting more nervous by the minute. She doesn't exactly work good under pressure. She began to pace back and forth again.  
  
"Ok, so I go out there without anyone seeing me, get into a rowboat, and get to shore. How hard can that be?" she said to herself. Then she thought of the cannons again. "How the hell am I gonna get past those?" she asked herself. "I'll just have to be extra careful." She was telling herself but inside she was really saying 'I'm in deep shit!'  
  
"Get the cannons ready!" she heard Barbossa shout. 'Shit! It's happening! It's really happening!' She was beginning to shake.  
  
She looked through the window. Everyone was setting up and getting ready to attack. She began to get butterflies in her stomach. They were gonna be there shortly. She could tell.  
  
***  
  
Brianna woke up and looked around, making sure that everything that had happened wasn't just a big dream. It wasn't, she saw Jack, still sleeping, and she was the prisoners next to her waving a bone and trying to get the dog to come to them.  
  
"Come here, boy. Nice juicy bone. Come on. Come on." they said.  
  
"You keep doing that forever, the dog is mever going to move." she heard a voice from behind her. She turned around and saw that Jack was awake.  
  
"Hello, love." he said.  
  
"Hey." she replied. She went over and sat by him. "Feel any better?" she asked, still feeling a little guilty.  
  
"Yes, I am actually." he replied. She sighed in relief, "Good."  
  
She got up and looked out the window. She had just remembered something, Barbossa. He was going to attack tonight!  
  
"What are ye looking at?" she heard Jack ask.  
  
"Nothing." she replied, looking out to the ocean. Through all the fog, she could see a dark figure moving closer to Port Royal. 'Shit.' she thought to herself. They began to attack.  
  
"Holy shit!" she said, watching as it hit the fort. Jack got up and looked out the window too.  
  
"I know those guns. It's the Pearl." he said. Brianna was in heaven. He was standing right behind her. He was so close that they were touching.  
  
"Blakc Pearl? I've heard stories. SHe's been preying on ships and settlements for near ten years. Never leaves any survivors." one of the prisoners said.  
  
"No survivors? Then where do the stories come from, I wonder?" Brianna said. She had to take Jack's line.  
  
"How did you do that?" he asked.  
  
"Do what?" she asked innocently, as if she didn't know what she did. "Nevermind." he said.  
  
Brianna turned back to face the window and saw a cannon flying her way. Before she had time to react, Jack grabbed her and they both fell to the ground.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked he. She nodded, too speechless to say anything. They looked up and saw all the prisoners leaving.  
  
"That's just great." she said. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey everbody. So sorry I took forever to update. Got caught up in things. I hope you all had a great Holloween. I know I did. Anyways, here's the next chapt for ya.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Samantha and Elizabeth looked out on the town. They could see the pirates attacking. Elizabeth was shocked. 'Oh my god, she was right.' She saw pirates heading for her house.  
  
Then, she heard someone knock on the door. "Oh shit." said Samantha quietly. Her and Elizabeth ran out of her room. The saw the butler walking towards the door.  
  
"Don't!" Elizabeth warned, but it was too late, he had already opened the door.  
  
"Hello, chump." said a pirate named Pintel. He shot the butler. Samantha let out a little scream. One of the pirates noticed them.  
  
"Girls!" he said. Elizabeth and Samantha ran back up the stairs. They ran into the room and locked the door. The maid came out of her hiding spot.  
  
"Miss Swann, they've come to kidnap you." she said.  
  
"What?" asked Elizabeth in disbelief.  
  
"Your the Governor's daughter." the maid explained. Samantha couldn't believe this was happening. 'Why do I always get stuck in bad situations. I'm probaly gonna die!' she thought to herself. She was really wishing that she had watched the movie now.  
  
"They haven't seen you. Hide and as fast as you can, run to the fort." Elizabeth told the maid. Then she turned to Samantha. "You should hide too."  
  
"No, someone has to stay with you and it doesn't look like my life is gonna get any better so I'm gonna stay with you." Samantha protested. Elizabeth smiled at her. They both distracted two pirates, named Ragetti and Pintel, while the maid ran out to the fort. Elizabeth hit Pintel in the face with a bed warmer. Ragetti came into view.  
  
"Pull the switch." Samantha said. Elizabeth pulled the switch on the bed warmer and poors the ashes on Ragetti.  
  
"It's hot! It's on me!" he shouted. Elizabeth and Samantha ran.  
  
"Come on!" said Pintel.  
  
Elizabeth and Samantha ran into another room and shut the door. They looked around for something to protect themselves with. Elizabeth found some swords but they were attached to something so they couldn't use them. "Shit! What the hell are we going to do now?" asked Samantha. Elizabeth looked to a closet. They both hid inside.  
  
Pintel and Ragetti broke the door down and get inside the room. "We know your here poppets." said Pintel. "Come out and we promise not to hurt you. We will find you poppets. You've got something of ours and it calls to us. The gold calls to us."  
  
Samantha looked at the gold medallion around Elizabeth's neck. They exchanged worried glances with each other. All of a sudden, the closet doors opened. "Ello poppet." said Pintel.  
  
"Parley!" said Elizabeth quickly.  
  
"What?" asked Ragetti.  
  
"Parley." repeated Elizabeth. "We invoke the right of parley. According to the code of the brethen, set down by the pirates Morgan and Bartholomew, you have to take me to your Captain." Samantha was impressed with how much Elizabeth knew about pirates. So were Ragetti and Pintel.  
  
"I know the code." said Pintel.  
  
"If adversary demands parley you can do them no harm until the parley is complete." Elizabeth added.  
  
"To blazes with the code." said Ragetti.  
  
"They want to be taken to the Captain. And they'll go without a fuss. We must honor the code." said Pintel. They reached out to grab them. Samantha pulled away.  
  
"I'll go without fuss as long as you don't touch me." she snapped. The pirates sighed in annoyance but agreed. They made her stay infront of them though, Elizabeth too.  
  
***  
  
Now was Allison's chance. There weren't many people on the ship. She looked out the window to make sure no one was around. She ran out, got in a rowboat, and began to head towards Port Royal.  
  
It didn't take her long to get there. She docked headed towards Elizabeth's house. She was being extremely careful, making sure that no pirates came after her. She was almost there. she saw Samantha, Elizabeth, and the two pirates headed her way. She couldn't believe her eyes. She was so busy staring at Samantha that she hadn't noticed that they had come right up to her and Pintel grabbed her. She let out a little squeal.  
  
"Parley!" she said quickly.  
  
"Hey, how did you get away?" Pintel asked. He shrugged to himself and pulled her next to Samantha.  
  
"How did you get here?" Samantha asked her.  
  
"Well, I woke up and I was on their ship." said Allison, pointing to the pirates behind them.  
  
"Who's she?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Oh, sorry, this is Allison. She's from the future too. Allison, this is Elizabeth, but you probably aready knew that." They greeted each other.  
  
Elizabeth noticed Will and saw this as a chance to get away. "Will!" she shouted. Will looked at them.  
  
"Elizabeth." he said to himself. He began to walk towards them when a pirate hit him on the head with something.  
  
Samantha looked at Allison. She looked like she was about to faint too. She couldn't believe her eyes.  
  
The pirates pushed them on. THere wasn't much they could do. They came upon a rowboat and got in and headed towards the Pearl.  
  
"So much for escaping." said Allison to herself.  
  
***  
  
Back at the prison Jack and Brianna were thinking of ways to escape. Jack picked up the bone and began to whistle to the dog. "Come on, doggy. It's just you, Brianna, and me now. Just you and Brianna and ol' Jack, come on. Come on, good boy. That's it, good boy, come on! Bit closer, bit closer." Brianna watched with much amusement.  
  
"That's it, that's it doggy. Come on you filthy, slimy, mangy cat." he said, getting impatient. There was a sudden crash and the dog ran away. "No, no, no, I didn't mean it, I didn't..."  
  
"That's just great Jack. Insult it." Brianna said to him.  
  
"I don't see you doing anything." he said.  
  
"Well what is there to do. That dog was our only hope and you screwed it up." she replied. All of a sudden, the guard was thrown down the stairs. Jack and Brianna looked at the staircase. Brianna was trying to remember this part. 'Right, this is the part where those pirates come down' she thought to herself. She was right. She watched as two pirates came walking down the stairs.  
  
One of them looked around and then said, "This ain't armory." the other looked to Jack and Brianna.  
  
"Well, well, well, look what we have here Twigg, Captain Jack Sparrow." he said.  
  
The other pirate spat towards Jack and Brianna. "Jerk." Brianna mumbled under her breath.  
  
"Last time I saw you, you were all alone on that godforsaken island, shrinking away into the distance. His fortunes aren't improved much." said the pirate, looking at Brianna. She was about to say something but Jack spoke up.  
  
"Worry about your own fortunes, gentlemen. The deepest circle of hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers." the pirate grabbed Jack's throat at this. Brianna let out a little shriek. She didn't exactly expect to see a skeletal arm. She thought she might have still been dreaming or something.  
  
"So, there really is a curse. That's interesting." said Jack.  
  
"You know nothing of Hell." the pirate told him. He let go of Jack and they left.  
  
"That's very interesting." said Brianna, taking Jack's line again. He stared at her. "What?" she asked, innocently. Jack just shook his head.  
  
"So what now?" Brianna asked with a yawn.  
  
"Maybe we should get some sleep. There's not much chance of getting out of here tonight." replied Jack.  
  
"Ok." said Brianna. She laid down, trying to get comfortable. Jack noticed and said, "Want to cuddle up next to me, love?" She really wanted to but she didn't want to seem like a whore or anything. Besides, how did she know if he really liked her, or just thought of her as another toy to play with. "Um... No thank you Jack." she said.  
  
"Well if you change your mind, you're more than welcome." he told her. She smiled at him and laid back down and fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: So, did you like this chapter? I hope so. Once again, I'm sorry for taking so long to update. please r&r. 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Glad that you all liked the last chapter. You wanted me to update soon so here's the next chpt.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Elizabeth, Samantha, and Allison board the Black Pearl. "We're not taking no captives." said a pirate.  
  
"They invoked the right of parley with Captain Barbossa." Pintel told him.  
  
"I am here to negotiate-" Elizabeth began. Allison put a hand up to try to warn her but it was too late, the pirate backhanded Elizabeth.  
  
"You speak when spoken to." he said. Right then, Barbossa grabbed his wrist. "And ye'll not lay a hand on those under the protection of parley." he told the pirate. "Aye sir." the pirate replied.  
  
"My apologies, Miss." said Barbossa, looking at Elizabeth. Then he looked to Allison and Samantha. "And as for you. How did you get away?" Barbossa said to Allison.  
  
"Well, it was pretty easy since I already knew what was going to happen." said Allison. Before Allison could continue, Samantha gave her a nudge, telling her to stop talking. Allison stopped immediatly, noticing what she was saying. "I mean." she said. "I saw that there weren't meny people on the ship so I came out and left." Barbossa gave her a suspicious look.  
  
"Captain Barbossa." said ELizabeth, getting his attention. "I am here to negotiate the cessation of hostilities against Port Royal."  
  
"There are a lot of long words in there, Miss, we're naught but humble pirates. What is it that you want?" asked Barbossa.  
  
"I want you to leave and never come back." said Elizabeth plainly.  
  
"I'm disinclined to acquiesce to your request. Mean's no." said Barbossa. "What a jerk." said Samantha under her breath.  
  
Elizabeth walked over to the side of the ship. "Very well. I'll drop it." she dangled the medallion over the ocean.  
  
"Me holds are burstin' with swag and that bit of shine matters to us? Why?" said Barbossa.  
  
"It's what you've been searching for. I recognized the ship. I saw it eight years ago on the crossing from England." Elizabeth told him.  
  
"Did ya now?" said Barbossa.  
  
"Fine, well, I suppose if it is worthless then there's no point in me keeping it." said Elizabeth. She dropped it a bit. The pirates lunged forward. "Sucker's." said Samantha. "Can't believe you fell for that."  
  
"Ah." said Barbossa, chuckling a bit. "You have a name, Missy?" he asked Elizabeth.  
  
"Elizabeth." she hesitated for a moment. "Turner. I'm a maid in the Governor's household." Samantha was about to say something but Allison nudged her and whispered for her to be quiet. Samantha nodded.  
  
"Miss Turner?" said Barbossa.  
  
"Bootstrap." whispered Pintel.  
  
"And how does a maid come to own a trinket such as that. Family heirloom, perhaps?" Barbossa asked.  
  
"I didn't steal it if that's what you mean." Elizabeth snapped.  
  
"Very well, you hand it over and we'll put your town to our rudder and never return." said Barbossa. Elizabeth handed it over.  
  
"No, no, no, don't do it." Allison tried to warn but it was too late.  
  
"Our bargin?" Elizabeth questioned.  
  
"Still the guns and stow 'em." shouted a pirate.  
  
"Wait! You have to take me to shore. According to the code of the order of the brethen-" she was cut off.  
  
"Don't you get it!" said Allison. "He's not gonna take us back. He doesn't gave a care about the code. The code is more like guidlines anyway."  
  
"Yes, listen to the lass as she seems to more than you do." Barbossa told Elizabeth. "Welcome aboard the Black Pearl ladies." Some pirates took the three of them and locked them in a cabin.  
  
"Well, this is just great." said Allison sarcastically.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Samantha asked.  
  
"We might as well just go to sleep." Allison replied.  
  
"What are you talking about. We have to escape." said Elizabeth. "There has to be some way out of here."  
  
"We're not gonna get out of here. You didn't get out in the movie, your not gonna get out here." Allison told her. They weren't getting off to a very good start.  
  
"Elizabeth, she's right. We can come up with something tomorrow." Samantha told her. Elizabeth finally agreed and they went to sleep.  
  
***  
  
The next morning at the jail, Brianna woke up early. She looked down and saw a hand on her waist. "What the hell." she said to herself. She turned around and saw Jack's face. She melted. 'I don't believe this!' she thought to herself. She turned back around and went happily back to sleep.  
  
She woke up a couple of hours later. Jack was no longer behind her. He was trying to pick the lock. "Good morning." she said. He was startled when he heard her voice. He turned around. "Good morning, love." he told her.  
  
"Did ye sleep well?" he asked. Brianna smiled. 'Does he know that I know he behind me?' she asked herself. "Yes." she told him. "Did you?" "Yes." he replied with a smile.  
  
"Your not gonna get that." Brianna told him.  
  
"Yes I will love, just a matter of time." Jack replied.  
  
"Whatever." she said. Just then, they heard footsteps coming. Jack laid down and pretended to be asleep. Brianna stayed where she was. She watched as Will came down the steps. "Holy shit." she said, unable to stop herself. "He's even hotter than in the movie." He didn't seem to hear her, which she thought was a good thing because she didn't want to embarrass herself.  
  
"You, Sparrow!" he said to Jack.  
  
"Aye." Jack replied, lifting his head up.  
  
"You are familiar with that ship, the Black Pearl?" he asked.  
  
"I've heard of it." Jack replied.  
  
"Where does it make berth?" Will asked. Brianna didn't want to wait any longer.  
  
"Look, let's just get right to it." Jack and Will both looked at her curiously. "Jack, this man is Will Turner and he wants you to help him find the pearl. And if you help him, he can get us out of here." she said. They were both taken aback when she said this.  
  
"Will Turner. That will be short for William, I imagine. Good, strong name. No doubt, named for your father, right?" Jack said.  
  
"Yes." Will replied.  
  
"Aha. Well, Mr. Turner, if you spring me from this cell, I swear on pain of death, I shall take you to the Black Pearl and your bonny lass. Do we have an accord?" Jack asked. They were about to shake hands but Brianna said something.  
  
"Wait just one minute. What about me?" she asked.  
  
"You can go free." Jack told her.  
  
"I want to come with you." Brianna said. Jack sighed. "Love, it's too dangerous for ye." he told her. She glared at him. "I'm coming!" she snapped.  
  
"No your not." he said in a strict voice. She knew this was a battle that she was not going to win so she nodded sadly. Jack and Will shook hands. Will got them out. Jack turned to Brianna. "Look, I'm really sorry but you have to understand." Brianna just gave him more sad looks. Right then, he kissed her on the cheek. She was really taken aback about this. She watched as Will and Jack left. She screamed with excitement. "He kissed me on the cheek!" she said to herself. Once she was done celebrating, she left and began to follow Will and Jack.  
  
She saw them heading towards the docks. "Can't get rid of me that easily." she said. She followed them carefully, making sure they didn't see her. She came up to the docks. She was as quiet as she could possibly be. Right when she thought nothing could go wrong, she tripped and fell. Jack and Will turned around and saw her. "Dammit." she said to herself. She noticed them looking at her. "Hi." she said innocently.  
  
"I thought I told ye that ye couldn't come." Jack said.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry Jack, but I'm coming whether you like it or not so your just gonna have to deal with it." she said with determination.  
  
"Jack, maybe we should just let her come. If she's already gone through this much trouble there's obviously no stopping her." Will said.  
  
"Fine." said Jack in defeat. "Ye can come."  
  
"Yes." she said to herself. They looked at her like she was crazy. "Sorry."  
  
"So, we're going to steal that ship?" Will asked.  
  
"Commandeer. We're going to commandeer that ship." Jack corrected. "We're going to commandeer that ship. Nautical term. One question about your business boy, there's no use going. This girl, how far are you willing to go to save her?" Jack asked.  
  
"I'd die for her." Will replied.  
  
"Oh, good. No worries them." Brianna smiled as Jack said this. That was one of her favorite lines. They came up to an overturned rowboat. Jack motioned for Brianna and Will to get under it. They listened. They began to walk into the water. It felt good against the hot sun.  
  
They were now under the water. "This is either madness or brilliance." Will said.  
  
"Remarkable how often those two traits concide." Jack said. Right then Will got his foot stuck. Brianna noticed him strugling. "What the hell are you doing Will?" Brianna asked.  
  
"My foot's stuck." he told her. She laughed at this. 'It doesn't get any better than this' she thought to herself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well, that concludes this chapter. Hope you liked it. please R&R! 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry I took so long again. Thanks for all the reviews. Glad ya like the story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Brianna, Jack, and Will had gotten the Interceptor and were now on their way to Tortuga. "That was awesome! I can't believe we just did that! I can't wait to tell Samantha and Allison!" said Brianna.  
  
"Who are they?" Jack asked.  
  
"They're my friends. I wonder where they are." Brianna replied.  
  
"Do they each have brown hair? One is a little taller than the other? Dressed... Like you?" Will asked.  
  
"Yea, how did you know that?" Brianna asked curiously and sarcastically.  
  
"Well, last night when the pirates attacked, I saw Elizabeth being taken away along with two other girls that were dressed like you." Will replied. Brianna's mouth dropped.  
  
"What!? I don't believe this!" she began to talk to herself. "There here too! Holy shit! This is big." She turned back to Will. "You're sure that they were dressed like me? And did one of them have a red shirt on?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, yes. The taller one had a red shirt on." Will replied. Brianna began to laugh. "What's so funny? You're friends are kidnapped." Brianna looked at Will.  
  
"Well, I think it's funny because they're stuck with Barbossa while I get to be here with two hot guys!" Brianna told him.  
  
"Hot?" Will questioned. Brianna just realized what she said. She was relieved that he didn't know what "hot" meant. "Nevermind." she told him. She walked up to Jack at the wheel. "Hey." she said.  
  
"'Ello love." he replied.  
  
"How long will it be till we get till Tortuga?" she asked.  
  
"Won't be long now." he told her. She looked over at Will. "I think he's still a little mad about you hitting him with the sail." she told Jack.  
  
"He'll get over it." Jack replied. She smiled at him.  
  
It took them about another half hour to get Tortuga. They docked and looked around the town.  
  
"Port and port alike it is a sad life that has never breathed deep the sweet, proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy? What do you think?" Jack looked like a little kid. His eyes lit up as he spoke.  
  
"Wow." Brianna managed to say.  
  
"It'll linger." Will replied.  
  
"If every island were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted." Jack said to the two of them.  
  
"I wouldn't be to sure about that." Brianna mumbled under her breath.  
  
Then they saw a woman in a red dress come towards them. "Scarlet!" Jack greeted. She walked right up to him and slapped him. "Not sure I deserved that." he said. Then another woman came walking up. "Giselle!"  
  
"Who was she? And who is that?" she looked at Brianna in disgust. Brianna just glared at her. The woman slapped Jack and walked off.  
  
"I may have deserved that." he said.  
  
"But Jack, I thought you said that no man would feel unwanted here." said Brianna sarcastically. He just gave her an annoyed look and they continued. They walked up to Gibbs.  
  
Jack splashed water on him. "Curse you for breathing, you slack jawed idiot! Mother's love! Jack! You should know better then to wake a man when he's sleeping. 'S bad luck." Gibbs told him.  
  
"Ah, fortunatley I know how to counter it. The man who did the waking buys, the man who was sleeping, a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking." Jack said.  
  
"Aye, that'll about do it." Gibbs replied. Will threw another bucket of water at him. Brianna bit her lip to try to keep from smiling. "Blast! I'm already awake!" Gibbs shouted.  
  
"That was for the smell" Will replied. Brianna let out a little laugh. She disguised it as a cough so no one would notice.  
  
They were walking down the street, on their way to the bar. All of a sudden, this drunk man grabbed Brianna and began to pull her away. "Get off me you fucker!" she shouted. Jack heard her and looked back at her. He saw the man taking Brianna away and went and grabbed her back. But not before Brianna kicked the man between the legs. He fell to the ground. "Jerk." she said, before leaving with Jack. Jack wrapped his arm around her waist.  
  
"Stick close love." he told her. She nodded. She felt a sense of security with his hand around her waist like that.  
  
They approached the bar and entered it. Jack now let go of Brianna's waist. They sat down at a table. Will and Brianna decided to stay standing. "Keep a sharp eye." Jack told the both of them. They nodded and watched as he went and sat down.  
  
"Do you trust him?" Will asked Brianna.  
  
"Yeah, of course." Brianna replied.  
  
"How do you know that he won't pull something on us?" Will asked. Brianna just shrugged. "I don't know. I just trust him." Then there was silence between them. 'I wonder what Sammy and Ally are doing right now?' Brianna thought to herself.  
  
***  
  
Samantha, Ally, and Elizabeth were still locked up in the cabin. They still hadn't come up with a plan to get out. They heard a knock on the door. "Go away you jerks!" Samantha shouted. They ignored her and came in. It was Pintel and Ragetti. "You'll be dinin' with the captain. And he requests you wear this." Pintel said to Elizabeth, handing her a dress.  
  
"What about us?" Allison asked. Samantha elbowed her in the arm. "What?" Allison asked, confused. Samantha just shooked her head and rolled her eyes.  
  
"He sends you his apologies. He didn't have enough dresses for all of ye, but the two of you will be dinin' with him as well." Pintel told them.  
  
"Well, you may tell the captain that we are disinclined to acquiesce to his request." Elizabeth told them.  
  
"He said you'd say that. He also said if that be the case, you'll be dinin' with the crew and you'll be naked." as soon as he said this, Elizabeth snatched the dress out of his hands. He had an unsatisfied look on his face. "Fine."  
  
Elizabeth put the dress on and the three of them went to the captain's cabin. Elizabeth, Samantha, and Allison sat down and got settled. Samantha and Allison were eating like there was no tomorrow but Elizabeth was the complete opposite. She was, of course, using her manners. Barbossa was watching her and said, "There's no need to stand on ceremony, nor call to impress anyone. Look at your friends. Come on, you must be hungry."  
  
Elizabeth began to eat like Samantha and Allison. The food was fantastic. Barbossa handed Elizabeth a goblet with wine. "Try the wine." he told her. She took the goblet and took a big drink. Samantha and Allison took a drink from theirs as well.  
  
"And the apples?" Barbossa offered. They each took one. "And one of those next." he said, pointing to some other food. Samantha and Allison kept on eating but Elizabeth stopped.  
  
"It's poisoned." she said. "You guys, don't eat it it's poisoned." She warned. They didn't seem to hear her and kept on eating. Barbossa just chuckled.  
  
"There would be no use killing ye Miss Turner, or your friends for that matter." he told her.  
  
"Then release us, you have your trinket; I'm of no further value to you." Elizabeth said.  
  
Barbossa took out the medallion. Samantha and Allison noticed this and stopped eating to pay attention to what he was going to say. "You don't know what this is, do ye?" he asked. Allison raised her hand like a little kid. Barbossa ignored her.  
  
"It's a pirate medallion." Elizabeth replied.  
  
"This is Aztec gold." Barbossa told her. "One of 882 identical pieces they delivered in a stone chest to Cortez himself. Blood money paid a stem the slaughter he wreaked upon them with his armies. But the greed of Cortez was insatiable. So the heathen gods placed upon the gold a terrible curse. Any mortal that removes but a piece from that stone chest shall be punished for eternity."  
  
"Wow, that was a great story." Samantha said sarcastically. Allison gave her a look as to tell her to shut up.  
  
"I hardly believe in ghost stories anymore, Captain Barbossa." Elizabeth said.  
  
"Aye." Barbossa replied. "That's exactly what I thought when we were first told the tale. Buried on an island that cannot be found except for those who already know who it is. Find it, we did. There be the chest, inside be the gold, we took them all. Spent them and traded them. We frittered them away. On drink and food pleasurable company. The more we gave them away, the more we came to relize- the drink would not satisfy, food turned to ash in our mouths, and all the pleasurable company in the world could not slake our lust. We are cursed men, Miss Turner. Compelled by greed we were, and now we are consumed by it. There is one way we can end our curse. All the scattered pieces of the Aztec gold must be restored and the blood repaid. Thanks to ye, we have the final piece."  
  
"Hey, this is getting good." Samantha said quietly. Allison just shook her head as if saying "I can't believe I'm friends with you."  
  
"And the blood to be repaid?" Elizabeth questioned.  
  
"That's why there's no sense in killing ye yet." Barbossa told her. Then he offered her another apple. She took out the knife she had hid and stabbed him with it. Samantha and Allison gasped when they saw this. Then they all noticed that he wasn't dead. Samantha and Elizabeth were shocked but Allison, having already seen the movie and knowing what was going to happen, just sat there as if nothing was wrong.  
  
Barbossa chuckled. "I'm curious, after killing me, what was it you planning on doing next?" he asked. Elizabeth took one look at him and then ran out of the cabin.  
  
"Elizabeth wait!" Allison tried to warn.  
  
"Oh, too late." Samantha told her. Barbossa turned around to look at them. The two of them felt very uncomfortable. Then they heard Elizabeth scream. They got up and looked outside, standing next to Barbossa. They stared at all the skeletons on deck.  
  
"Wow!" they both said at once. "They look so real." Samantha said in awe. Allison hit her on the back of the head. "They are real you dork." she told her. Elizabeth came running back towards them. Barbossa grabbed her and turned her around.  
  
"Look! The moonlight shows us for what we really are. We are not among the living and so we cannot die but neither are we dead. For too long I've been parched with thirst and unable to quench it. Too long I've been starving to death and haven't died. I feel nothing, not the wind on my face nor the spray of the sea, nor the warmth of a woman's flesh." he walked into the moonlight, turning into a skeleton as well. "You best start believing in ghost stories Miss Turner; you're in one!" He took takes a bottle of rum out and drinks it. The three of them watched as it poured out over his ribs. Elizabeth ran into the cabin. Allison and Samantha followed. The crew began to laugh.  
  
"That was so awesome!" Samantha said.  
  
"Yea I know." Allison agreed.  
  
"Have you two gone mad?!" Elizabeth shouted. "Look at them! We have to get out of here quick!"  
  
"Elizabeth, I really think you should calm down. I mean, they did say they weren't gonna kill us." Allison said. Elizabeth just looked at her like she was insane.  
  
"Look, I think we should just get some sleep. That was a lot for one night." Samantha spoke up. They all agreed and laid down, trying to fall asleep.  
  
***  
  
Jack and them had already found a place to sleep. They were now getting settled and getting ready to go to bed. Brianna had just noticed that there was only one bed. There was a couch but Will had already called it.  
  
"Uh, Jack. There's only one bed." she told him.  
  
"Aye." he replied.  
  
"Well, who's gonna get it?" she asked. He got a wide grin on his face.  
  
"There's plenty of room for us to share." he told her. Brianna had a feeling he might say that. She laid down and scooted over to the part closest to the wall. She felt Jack lay next to her. She turned around to face him. She looked over at Will. He was already asleep. She turned back to Jack and kissed him on the cheek. He was taken aback by this.  
  
"Just repaying you from earlier." she told him. He smiled at her. "By the way, why did you kiss me?" she asked curiously.  
  
"It just seemed like the opportune moment." he replied. She blushed at this. She stared into his eyes. He stared back. This continued for a few minutes loner, then he went in for a kiss. It was a deep kiss. Brianna never wanted the moment to end. After what seemed like a long time, he pulled away. Brianna smiled at him.  
  
"See, no man is ever unwanted in Tortuga." Jack said. Brianna let out a little laugh at this remark and then went in for another kiss. 'man this guys a hell of a kisser' she thought to herself. She pulled away. "It's getting late." she told him. "We should get some sleep. Big day tomorrow." Jack agreed. Brianna cuddled up next to him. She felt so warm and safe in his arms, like nothing could ever harm her. After a while, they both fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well, did ya like it. I was pretty satisfied. How about you? please R&R!! 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: hello again everyone. I'm REALLY sorry for the long wait, I haven't updated in forever. Please don't be mad at me. I've just been really busy with things. But I will try, try being the key word, to update more often.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Brianna woke up early the next morning. She saw that Jack still had his arm wrapped around her waist. She moved a little but he pulled her closer to him. 'I knew he was awake.' she thought to herself. She heard some movement from across the room. She looked over Jack and saw that Will was waking up. As much as she loved the position she was in, being so close to Jack and all, she removed his hand from her waist, climbed over him, and got out of bed. She didn't really want Will to know about her and Jack. She wasn't quite sure why. Besides, she wasn't even really sure there was something going on between them. All they did was kiss and Jack wasn't really one to have relationships with women. Well, at least not one's that last longer than one night. She went down and sat down in a chair at the little table in the corner of the room.  
  
"Good morning everyone." she said with a yawn.  
  
"Good morning Brianna." Will replied.  
  
"Good morning love." Jack replied. He quickly got up and put on his hat.  
  
"Where are you going?" Brianna asked.  
  
"WE are going to go meet the crew." Jack replied. Brianna gave him a disappointed look. She didn't want to have to leave yet. She had barely got up.  
  
"Is there a problem?" Jack asked.  
  
"No problem." she replied, getting up. Will and Brianna followed behind Jack and went to go meet the crew.  
  
"Feast your eyes, Captain." Gibbs said when they got down there. "All of them, faithful hands before the mast.Every man worth his salt. And crazy to boot."  
  
"So, this is your able-bodied crew?" Will said quietly to Jack. Jack ignored him and walked up to a man with a parrot on his shoulder.  
  
"You, sailor!" Jack shouted.  
  
"Cotton, sir." Gibbs informed.  
  
"Mr. Cotton. Do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?" Jack became impatient when the man didn't answer. "Mr. Cotton! Answer me!"  
  
"He's a mute, sir." Gibbs spoke up. "Poor devil had his tongue cut out, so he trained the parrot to talk for him. No one's yet figured how..." Mr. Cotton opened his mouth so they could see. They looked at it in disgust.  
  
"Eww." Brianna said quietly.  
  
"Mr. Cotton's... parrot." Jack continued. "Same question."  
  
"Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!" squawked the parrot.  
  
"Mostly we figured that means yes." Gibbs told him.  
  
"O'course it does." Jack replied. Then he looked to Will. "Satisfied?"  
  
"Well, you've proved them mad." Will replied quietly.  
  
Brianna had been staring at Anamaria the whole time, waiting for her to say something. She loved this part, even though Jack got slapped. The time had come, Anamaria spoke up.  
  
"And what are the benefits for us?" she shouted. Jack and Will turned there heads to see who said that. Jack slowly walked up to the figure. Brianna had a small grin on her face.  
  
Jack removed the hat and saw a dark women standing there. "Anamaria." he said, identifying her. She slapped him.  
  
"I suppose you didn't deserve that one either." Will said to Jack.  
  
"No, that one I deserved." replied Jack, turning around. Brianna let out a little laugh but disguised it as a cough.  
  
"You stole my boat!" she shouted at him.  
  
"Actually-" Jack began to say, but he was cut of by her slapping him in the face again. "Borrowed, borrowed with permission. But with every intention of bringing it back to you."  
  
"And did you?" Brianna asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
"No, he didn't!" Anamaria answered for him angrily.  
  
"You'll get another one." said Jack.  
  
"I will." Anamaria said to him in an almost threatening way.  
  
"A better one." Will spoke up.  
  
"A much better one." Brianna chimed in.  
  
"A much better one!" Jack repeated.  
  
"That one." said Will and Brianna at the same time, pointing to the Interceptor.  
  
"What one?" Jack looked over to see where they were pointing. "That one?! Aye! That one. What say you?"  
  
"Aye!" shouted the crew. They began to board the Interceptor.  
  
"No, no, no, no, no, it's frightful bad luck to bring women aboard, sir." Gibbs told Jack.  
  
"Hey, I heard that." Brianna said.  
  
"It'd be far worse not to, however." Jack said. They all boarded the Interceptor and set sail. Brianna walked up to Jack at the wheel.  
  
"Jack?" she said, getting his attention. He looked at her and she continued. "I just thought I should tell you that a storm's coming later." He looked at her curiously.  
  
"And how do you know that?" he asked.  
  
"Well, let's just say I know things." Brianna said, walking off. "I'm going to rest in the cabin." Brianna called out to him, pointing to his cabin. He nodded and she went inside. As she lay down, she began to think of what Barbossa was doing to Allison and Samantha.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by loud thunder. She hadn't noticed how much time had gone by. she didn't want to go out there so she just decided to try and go to sleep.  
  
***  
  
"We can't stay in here all day." Samantha said, walking back and forth. They had been couped up in the room all day. Samantha couldn't take much more of it.  
  
"Sammy has a point." Allison said.  
  
"Well where else is there to go. Who knows what'll happen if we go out there." Elizabeth said.  
  
"Oh come on. It wasn't that bad." Samantha said. Elizabeth just gave her this mean look. "I don't know about you two but I'm going out there. I'm not staying in here all day." Samantha said, walking towards the door.  
  
"Wait up." Allison called out, walking towards Samantha. "I'm coming. I'm not staying in here all day either." They both looked at Elizabeth.  
  
"Are you coming or not?" Samantha asked.  
  
"You're both mad going out there." she said coldly.  
  
"I'll take that as a no... Well, suit yourself." Samantha repied. Both her and Allison went outside, leaving Elizabeth alone.  
  
They looked around and saw that everyone was to busy working to notice them. They walked over to the side of the ship. "Alright, you saw the movie so you know what's going to happen. You think you could clue me in?" Samantha asked.  
  
"Well you should've payed attention instead of sleeping." Samantha just gave her a annoyed look. "Ok." Allison continued. "Well, let's think. We're here with Elizabeth. Barbossa is heading toward Isla de Muerta." Allison thought for a second. "Barbossa will find out that her blood doesn't work. Then Jack and Will are coming. And we'll have to see where things go from there."  
  
"Ok." Samantha said, sounding a little worried. "You don't think they'll do anything to us when they find out her blood doesn't work do you?"  
  
"Why would they do anything to us. They don't know that we know that her blood isn't going to work. So they can't blame anything on us... At least I don't think... Well Jack and Will are going to be there by then so we can just escape with Will or something." Allison said to Samantha with confidence.  
  
"Why hello there Miss Samantha, Miss Allison." they heard a rough voice from behind them.  
  
Samantha jumped when she heard it. They turned around and saw Barbossa standing there with the monkey on his shoulder.  
  
"Hello Captain Barbossa." they both replied.  
  
"Where's Miss Turner?" he asked.  
  
"She's still in the cabin. Last night was a little too much for her." Samantha answered.  
  
"Ah, I see. And what are you two doing out here? Not thinking of a way to escape I hope." he asked.  
  
"No, sir. We were just uhh... enjoying the freash air." Allison replied.  
  
"Good. You better keep it that way too. We'll be arrivin' in a few hours and if I see either one of you tryin' to escape you're going strait to the brig." He told them. They nodded and he turned around and walked away.  
  
"Jerk." Samantha said quietly as he left. They walked around the ship until they reached Isla de Muerta. Pintel and Ragetti came up to them.  
  
"The Captain said that your coming to the cave with us." Pintel told them.  
  
"And your point?" asked Samantha. Ragetti showed them some rope. Allison and Samantha got the hint. They held out their hands as Pintel and Ragetti tied them. They were then put into a boat and began to row to the cave. They could see Elizabeth in a boat ahead of them.  
  
"Well, at least we're not locked up in the brig." Allison said quietly to Samantha.  
  
"Yea, yea, yea." Samantha wasn't really paying attention to her. She was more focused on the cave ahead of them. Then she thought about what Allison said. Jack and Will would be there soon.  
  
***  
  
Brianna woke up and noticed that the storm had past. Then, she began to wonder what time it was. Were they there yet? She got up and looked out the window. She couldn't see that well with all the fog. She decided to go outside and see.  
  
She saw Jack standing by the wheel. He walked up to her. "Have a good rest?" he asked. She nodded. She looked around and saw that they had arrived.  
  
"Come on love." he said. They walked over to where Will and Mister Gibbs were. They were talking about Jack.  
  
"He roped himself a couple of sea turtles, harnessed them together and made a raft." Gibbs said. They hadn't noticed that Brianna and Jack were standing there.  
  
"He roped a couple of sea turtles?" Will questioned.  
  
"Aye, sea turtles." replied Gibbs.  
  
"What did he use for rope?" Will asked.  
  
"Human hair." Jack answered. They looked up to see him and Brianna standing there. "From my back. Let go of the anchor! Brianna, young Mr. Turner, and I are to go ashore."  
  
"Captain! what if the worst should happen?" Gibbs asked.  
  
"Keep to the code." Jack replied.  
  
The three of them got into a boat and began rowing towards the cave. They reached the entrance of the cave. They stayed silent until Will asked, "What code is Gibbs to keep to if the worst should happen?"  
  
"Pirate's code." Jack answered. "Any man who falls behind is left behind."  
  
"No heroes amongst thieves, eh?" Will said.  
  
"You know for having such a bleak outlook on pirates you're well on your way to becoming one." began Jack. "Sprung a man from jail, commandeered a ship of the Fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga. And your completely obsessed with treasure."  
  
All three of them looked over the side of the boat and saw all the coins shining at the bottom.  
  
They docked and Will replied, "That's not true. I'm not obsessed with treasure."  
  
They walked up to this one little opening so they see what was going on. "Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate." Jack told him. Brianna was looking around for Samantha and Allison. She didn't see them standing in the dark, being guarded by some pirates.  
  
Will looked and saw Elizabeth standing infront of the chest. "Jack!" he said, as began to climb out to save her but Jack and Brianna pulled her back. "Not yet. We wait for the oppertune moment." Jack told him.  
  
"Whens that? When it's the greatest prophit to you?" Will snapped.  
  
Jack turned around, "May I ask you something? Have I ever given you any reason not to trust me? Do us a favor, I know it's difficult for you but please stay here. And try not to do anything stupid." Then he looked to Brianna. "Come on love."  
  
"Actually, I was thinking I could just-" but she was cut off by Jack. "Come on." he said, a bit more firm this time. Brianna wasted no time to follow.  
  
They began to walk through the cave, leaving Will behind. Brianna knew that this was the part where Jack gets hit with the oar. She didn't know if she should tell him or not. If she did, it might mess up the way things go in the movie and she wouldn't want that. Her thoughts were interrupted by a noise behind her. Her and Jack turned around and saw Will with an oar in his hands.  
  
"OH shit." Brianna said. Before either of them had anytime to move, Will had hit them both with the oar.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Well what'd you think? I'm sorry once again for taking so long to update. Like I said, I'll try to update sooner. Hope you liked this chapter. Please R&R. 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: hello again. Here's another chapter for ya. I hope you like it. I tried to make it a little longer than last chapter. And just to let you all know, I'll be adding deleted scenes in here and there. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Samantha and Allison watched in silence as the pirates argued about Elizabeth's blood not working. They began to move backwards very slowly. No one seemed to be paying attention. And they would've gotten away with it too if they hadn't tripped over a small pile of gold coins that were on the ground. The pirates that were watching them turned around and saw them.  
  
"Don't even think about it." one of said, grabbing the two and pulling them back into the crowd. The pirates began to argue again and stopped paying attention to them.  
  
"Ok, come on. Let's go quicker this time and don't trip over anything." Allison instructed. Samantha nodded and they began to backup again. They got away quietly and began to make their way out of the cave. They quickly untied each other's hands and began to run. They saw Will and Elizabeth getting into a boat.  
  
"Wait!" Samantha called out. Will and Elizabeth looked up and saw them running.  
  
"Hurry up." Elizabeth called back. Samantha and Allison ran over to the boat, got inside, and they began to make their way towards the Interceptor.  
  
***  
  
Brianna woke up with one hell of a headache. She moaned in pain. She looked next to her and saw Jack still laying there. "Jack." she called. "Jack, get up." she shook him and he slowly opened his eyes. He saw her hovering over him and got a huge smile.  
  
"Love, I know you can't resist me but can't we do this somewhere more private?" he said.  
  
"Your full of it you know that." she replied. "Now come on, get up." she stood up, trying to catch her balance. Everything was still a bit blurry. Jack got up as well and they began walking through the cave. They ran into some pirates.  
  
"You." Pintel said in disbelief. "You're suppose to be dead!"  
  
"Am I not?" asked Jack, looking down at himself. He and Brianna turned around to go the other way but pirates had blocked that way as well. "Puhluley, puhlulehvoos, parleli, parsmi, pasley, parle, parle."  
  
"Parley?" Ragetti and Brianna said at the same time.  
  
"Parley! That's the one! Parley! Parley!" Jack shouted. Brianna was trying hard not to laugh.  
  
"Parley? Damned to the depths whatever man had thought of parley." Pintel said.  
  
"That would be the French." Jack said. Brianna let out a little giggle. Barbossa came forth from the crowd. Brianna kind of hid behind Jack, afraid of what Barbossa might do to her.  
  
"How the blazes did you get off that island?" he asked.  
  
"When you marooned me on that godforsaken spit of land, you forgot one very important thing, mate. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack said slyly.  
  
"Ah, well, I won't be making that mistake again. Gents. you all remember Captain Jack Sparrow? Kill him." Barbossa said, walking away.  
  
"But what about the lass?" a pirate asked. Barbossa turned around. "What lass?" he asked. Brianna came out from behind Jack. Barbossa stared at her for a second. She stayed close to Jack. He wrapped his hand around her waist.  
  
"What do think Gents? Should we shoot her? Or should we keep her for some 'fun'?" Barbossa asked. Brianna didn't like the way he said that.  
  
"Keep her!" some of the pirates shouted.  
  
"Get fucked you bastards!" Brianna shouted back to them, before even realizing it.  
  
"Most lasses don't swear. You're a fiesty one aren't you. The men like fiesty ones." Barbossa said. Brianna just glared at him. She was trying not to show her fear.  
  
"Don't worry, love. I won't let them hurt ye." Jack whispered to her. "The girl's blood didn't work, did it?" he spoke up to Barbossa. Barbossa studied him for a moment.  
  
"Hold your fire!" Barbossa shouted at the men. "You know who's blood we need?"  
  
"I know who's blood you need." Jack replied.  
  
"Back to the ship!" Barbossa hollered at the crew. "We'll discuss this im my quarters." he said quietly to Jack.  
  
"Under one condition." Jack said. Barbossa rolled his eyes as Jack continued. "No one touches the lass."  
  
"Agreed." Barbossa said, showing his rotten teeth.  
  
***  
  
Allison, Samantha, Elizabeth, and Will boarded the Interceptor. "Not more pirates." Elizabeth said, looking around. Samantha and Allison went below deck.  
  
"Welcome aboard, Miss Elizabeth." Gibbs said.  
  
"Mr. Gibbs?" she questioned, looking at him. Gibbs looked to Will.  
  
"Hey boy! Where be Jack and Miss Brianna?" he asked Will.  
  
"They fell behind." Will told him. He and Elizabeth went below deck. Samantha and Allison watched as Will and Elizabeth came down. Elizabeth got some bandages and began to bandage up her cut. Will sat down next to her. Allison stared at Will in awe.  
  
"Ok, so-" Samantha saw Allison staring at Will and gave her a little push to snap her out of it.  
  
"What?" Allison asked.  
  
"As I was saying- what's gonna happen now?" Samantha asked.  
  
"Well, Will and Elizabeth have their little scene together." Allison said, looking over at the two. "Then we go into battle with the Pearl... Oh shit! we're gonna go into battle. Barbossa's gonna kill us once he finds out we're here." Allison began to make her way up to deck, taking Samantha with her. They could see a dark figure headed their way. No doubt, it was the Black Pearl.  
  
***  
  
Jack and Brianna were in Barbossa's quarters discussing who's blood Barbossa needed. Brianna was standing in the corner, being guarded by a pirate. She thought twice before doing anything. Knowing Barbossa's crew, they wouldn't keep true to there agreement of not touching her.  
  
"So you expect to leave me on some beach with nothing but a name and your word it's the one I need and watch you sail away on my ship?" Barbossa asked.  
  
"No. I expect to leave you standing on some beach with absolutely no name at all, watching me sail away on my ship and then I'll shout the name back to you. Savvy?" Jack replied. Brianna nearly laughed at this but didn't, thinking of the pirate that was next to her.  
  
"But that still leaves us with the problem of me standing on some beach with naught but a name and your word it's the one I need." Barbossa stated.  
  
"Of the two of us I am the only one who hasn't committed mutiny, therefore my word is the one we'll be trusting." Jack said, taking an apple from the bowl in front of him. "Although, I suppose I should be thanking you because in fact if you hadn't betrayed me and left me to die, I would have an equal share in that curse same as you." Jack continued as he bit into his apple. "Funny ol' world, innit?" he offered Barbossa an apple. Barbossa just stared at him.   
  
"I don't see what the problem is of leaving you on some beach when you obviously deserve it." Brianna said out loud, without knowing she did. Jack, Barbossa, and the pirate all looked at her. "Did I say that out loud?" she asked, embarrassed. The pirate was about to slap her. "Not one finger." Jack said. The pirate glared at him and put his hand down. Right then, Bo'sun entered.  
  
"Captain, we're coming up on the Interceptor." he told him. Barbossa got up and walked out to deck with Jack right on his heels.  
  
"Jack wait!" Brianna called out. Brianna ran past the pirate and up to Jack. They both went up to deck. She could see the Interceptor ahead of them. But time was cut short for Brianna, a pirate grabbed her and took her down to the brig. "Let go of me! You're not allowed to touch me remember." Brianna growled. "Aye, but no one's around to make sure of that." the pirate replied with a smirk. He pinned her against the wall.  
  
"Get the fuck off me!" she shouted, trying to break free.  
  
"Keep on trying to get away lass, I like the challenge." he said. He moved closer to kiss her. She tried to pull away once more but couldn't. She began to stop struggling, thinking it was no use. He continued to kiss her. "Come on lass, it's more fun when you put up a fight." he said. She had enough. She kicked him in between the legs. He immediately let go of her and she began to run. Jack came down with Bo'sun right behind him. Brianna ran up to Jack and wrapped her arms around him, her head resting on his chest.  
  
"Love, what's wrong?" he asked. The pirate passed by them to go up to deck. He gave Brianna a wink as he went by. Jack let go of Brianna to go kick the pirate's ass but Bo'sun held him back. The pirate just laughed.  
  
"Darron! Go now or I'll tell Barbossa what you did to her!" Bo'sun yelled to the pirate. The pirate glared at him and left. Bo'sun pushed Jack and Brianna into the cell.  
  
"Apparently there's a leak." Jack said, as Bo'sun left. He turned to look at Brianna. She had a stray tear running down her cheek. He wiped it away and asked, "Are you ok? Did he-?"  
  
"He only kissed me." she replied quietly.  
  
"Are you ok?" he asked again, wrapping his arm around her. She leaned against him and started crying.  
  
"I was so scared, Jack."she said.  
  
"I'm sorry love. I shouldn't have let them take you away like that." he said. Brianna stayed quiet, unable to speak through all the crying she was doing.  
  
"It's not your fault." she said, after a few minutes. "You didn't know that they were going to do anything to me."  
  
"But still. I shouldn't have let them take you like that." Jack replied.  
  
"Jack, it's ok. I'm fine." Brianna told him, wiping away her tears.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked. She nodded and gave him and assuring smile. They heard comotion up on deck. 'We're going into battle' Brianna thought. Right then, a hole was blown threw the ship. Brianna let out a little scream. She had forgotten about that part in the movie.  
  
"Stop blowing holes in my ship!" Jack shouted to know one in particular. By the time he looked to face Brianna, he noticed that she had already gotten out of the cell. She motioned for him to follow. "Great thinking, love." he said to her.  
  
They ran up to deck. Jack grabbed a rope from a pirate. "Thanks very much." he said. He swung across to the Interceptor. Brianna grabbed a rope as well and did the same.  
  
When she reached the Interceptor she could see Allison and Samantha. They were trying to help Will. She called out to them. "Sammy! Ally!" she shouted. Samantha heard her and looked around. Brianna called out to her again and Samantha spotted her.   
  
"Brianna!" she shouted back. She turned around to get Allison's attention. "Ally, look! It's Brianna! She's right over there!" Allison looked up to see where she was pointing but it was no use, Brianna had moved from her spot. She was now being chased by a pirate.   
  
"I swear she was right there." Samantha said.  
  
"Sure she was." Allison said sarcastically. "Now come on! Help out!" Elizabeth had come to help them. They were just about to get Will out when Allison thought of something and pulled Samantha away. "What did you do that for?! We almost had it!" Samantha said to her.  
  
"I know, but we can't let him out." Allison told her.  
  
"Why?" Samantha asked.  
  
"Because it might mess up the way things go in the movie." Allison replied.  
  
"Well then what do we do?" Samantha asked.  
  
"We'll have to stall. Just pretend like your trying to help but don't actually do anything." Allison told her. Samantha nodded and they went back to help. Not much longer after that, some pirates came to take them away. Samantha and Allison were locked in the brig, just like Barbossa said he would do if they tried to escape, and Elizabeth was kept on deck with the crew.  
  
Brianna finally got away from the pirate and saw the monkey running with the medallion. "Jack! The monkey!" she shouted. He looked her way and they both began to chase after it. It was too late, the monkey had already given Barbossa the medallion and Jack and Brianna were taken away. "Shit!" Brianna said quietly to herself and to Jack. "We almost had it! We were right there."  
  
"If any of you as much as thinks the word parley, I'll have your guts for garters." Pintel told Jack's crew.  
  
Everyone stayed still as they waited for the ship to blow up. It did and some of the pirates cheered. Elizabeth started to attack Barbossa. "You've got to stop it! Stop it!" she shouted.  
  
"Welcome back, Miss. You took advantage of our hospitality last time. All fair's now that you return the favor." Barbossa said, pushing her towards his crew. Brianna wanted to help her out but she new that she didn't stand a chance.  
  
"Barbossa!" everyone looked to see Will.  
  
"Will." Elizabeth said.  
  
"She goes free." Will stated. Barbossa walked up closer to him.  
  
"What's in your head, boy?" he asked.  
  
"She goes free!" Will repeated.  
  
"You've only got one shot and we can't die." Barbossa said.  
  
"Don't do anything stupid." Jack pleaded to Will.  
  
"You can't, I can." Will replied.  
  
"Like that." Brianna said.  
  
"Who are you?" Barbossa asked.  
  
"NO one. He's no one. A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice, though. Eunuch." Jack told Barbossa. Brianna let out a small laugh.  
  
"My name is Will Turner. My father was Bootstrap Bill. His blood runs in my veins." Will told all of them.  
  
"He's the spitting image of ol' Bootstrap Bill come back to haunt us." Ragetti shouted.  
  
***  
  
"What's going on up there?" Samantha asked Allison.  
  
"They're gonna make Elizabeth and Jack walk the plank." Allison replied. "Maybe if we listen carefully, we can here what they're saying."  
  
"Ok." Samantha whispered back. "Hey, maybe Brianna's up there."  
  
"Will you stop with that! You didn't see Brianna. You were just imagining things." Allison said. "Now shush, so we can hear what they're saying."  
  
***  
  
"On my word do as I say or I'll pull this trigger and be lost forever to Davy Jones' Locker." Will said.  
  
"Name your terms, Mr. Turner." Barbossa said.  
  
"Elizabeth goes free." Will replied.  
  
"Yes, we know that one. Anything else?" Barbossa asked. Will looked around and saw Brianna. "And Brianna goes free too." He looked around some more and saw Jack pointing to himself. "And they crew, the crew are not to be harmed."  
  
***  
  
"See, he said Brianna! Hah! I told you she was here." Samantha said. Allison rolled her eyes.  
  
"We don't know that for sure." she said.  
  
"Well then who is it? I may not have seen the movie all the way through but I know that there's not anyone named Brianna in it." Samantha stated. "You just don't like the fact that I was right and you were wrong."  
  
"Ok, ok, ok! That's enough." Allison replied, getting irritated. They both stopped talking and listened some more.  
  
***  
  
"Agreed." Barbossa replied, showing his rotten teeth. They could see an island in the distance.  
  
"Shit." Brianna said quietly. They pushed Elizabeth towards the plank.  
  
"Go on! Walk the plank!" one of the pirates shouted.  
  
"Barbossa, you lying bastard! You swore they'd go free!" Will shouted. He began to make his way towards Barbossa but some pirates held him back.  
  
"Don't dare impugn me honor, boy. I agreed she'd go free, it was you who failed to specify when or where." Barbossa replied with an evil grin. "Though does seem a shame to lose something so fine, don't it lads?"   
  
"Aye." the pirates agreed.  
  
"So I'll be having that dress back before you go." Elizabeth gave him a dirty look and took off the dress.  
  
"I always liked you." Jack and Brianna said to the pirate next to them. He growled at them and they turned away.  
  
Elizabeth threw the dress at Barbossa. "It goes with your black heart."  
  
"Ooh, it's still warm." Barbossa said, putting the dress up to his cheek. The crew laughed.  
  
"Off you go! Come on!" Some of them shouted. Elizabeth turned around and began to walk very slowly. Bo'sun was becoming impatient.  
  
"Too long!" he shouted, shaking the plank. Elizabeth fell into the ocean. The crew laughed at this.  
  
"You're next!" said a pirate, grabbing Brianna and pulling her towards the plank. She ripped out of the pirate's grasp.  
  
"Get your fucking hands off me!" she shouted. It was the same pirate, Darron, that had kissed her earlier. She ripped out of his grasp but he grabbed her again. Brianna had, had enough. She turned around and punched him in the face as hard as she could. He let go of her. "Jerk!" She said, walking over to the plank. Taking one last look at Barbossa's crew and at Jack, she dived into the water.  
  
***  
  
"Brianna! wait! Help us! We're down here!!" Samantha and Allison shouted to her. But it was no use. Brianna couldn't hear them now. She had already dived in. They listened as Barbossa made Jack walk the plank.  
  
"Well that's just great." Samantha stated. "Probably our only chance of getting out of here and it's gone!"  
  
"Just relax. We'll get out of here... eventually." Allison replied. They heard people coming down the stairs. They looked to see Jack's crew and Will. And behind them was part of Barobossa's crew. They shoved Jack's crew all into one little cell. Then they put Will in the same cell as Allison and Samantha. Allison melted. She couldn't believe she was sharing a cell with him. The pirates closed the cell and went back up to deck.  
  
"So, they made Brianna walk the plank?" Samantha asked Will. He nodded. "Shit!" she said quietly to herself.  
  
"She'll be ok." Allison told her. "Jack and Elizabeth get off ok in the movie. So Brianna will get off ok with them."  
  
"Are you sure." Samantha asked.  
  
"Positive." Ally replied. She hadn't taken her eyes off Will since he'd walked in. She looked like she was in some kind of trance.  
  
"Is she alright?" Will asked Samantha. Samantha nodded and hit Allison in the shoulder. Allison took her eyes off Will to see what Samantha wanted. "What?!"  
  
"It's not polite to stare." Samantha whispered to her.Allison rolled her eyes at this.  
  
"I know that." she replied.  
  
"Well then don't do it." Samantha whispered back.  
  
"I'm sorry. He's just so hot! How could you not like a guy like that?" Allison said. Now Samantha rolled her eyes.  
  
***  
  
Brianna lay on in the sand, letting the cool breeze touch her face. She stared up at the sky. Jack was sitting right next to her, polishing his pistol. Elizabeth was off somewhere, walking around the island. Brianna looked at her right hand. It was red from when she punched the pirate. Jack looked over at her.  
  
"That was some hit back there." he said.  
  
"Thanks." she replied. They looked to see that Elizabeth had returned. She looked at her footsteps in the sand. She had already walked around the entire island.  
  
"Not really all that big is it." Jack stated. She glared at him. Brianna sat up, she could tell Elizabeth was pissed at him for some reason.  
  
"If you're going to shoot me, please do so without delay." Elizabeth said. Jack stared at her for a second before asking, "Is there a problem between us Miss Swann?"  
  
"You were going to trade Will's life in exchange for a ship." she snapped.  
  
"We could use a ship." Jack replied.  
  
"Yea, and besides, he wasn't really gonna tell about will anyway so I don't know why you're so upset." Brianna spoke up. Elizabeth glared at her.  
  
"I don't believe I was talking to you." she said to Brianna.  
  
"Well I don't really care if you were talking to me or not. I don't need permission from you or anyone to talk so why don't you just shut up." Brianna snapped.  
  
"And I'm telling you that I was talking to Jack so just mind your own business." Elizabeth shouted. Brianna got up. She was just about ready to hit Elizabeth in the face.  
  
"News flash Missy! It's a free country, which means, you can't tell my what to do. I can do what ever the hell I want!" Brianna shouted back. She began to walk towards Elizabeth to hit her but Jack got up and held her back.  
  
"It's ok, love. Just calm down." he said to Brianna. She tried to get out of his grasp but he too good of a grip.  
  
"Oh, what are you going to do? Hit me? Come on, I dare you to even try." Elizabeth said. Brianna was furious. She tried harder but still couldn't get out of Jack's grasp.  
  
"If he weren't holding me back right now, I'd kick your ass!" Brianna shouted.  
  
"Love, just calm down." he said to her. She stopped trying to get away and Jack let go. She took one last stare at Elizabeth and stomped away into the trees, leaving Jack and Elizabeth alone.  
  
"Stupid Elizabeth!" she began to mumble to herself. "She thinks she knows everything. Jack should've let me hit her!" She sat down with her back leaned up against a tree. She sat there for a bit, listening to Jack and Elizabeth talking in the distance. Then she thought of something. Since Jack and Elizabeth were so busy talking, Brianna would just go get some rum. She found the secret spot and opened it, went inside and got some rum out. When she came back up, she saw Jack and Elizabeth standing there. Jack was staring at her, his mouth was wide open.  
  
"What?" Brianna asked.  
  
"How did you know that this was here?" he asked.  
  
"Lucky guess." Brianna replied sarcastically. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to leave now." she turned and walked back to where she was sitting before. She uncorked her bottle and took a long swig.  
  
"Now there's a lass that knows how to drink." a voice said. No doubt it was Jack's. Brianna looked up to see that she was correct. He sat down next to her.  
  
"Love, why are you mad? Did I do something?" he asked.  
  
"No, I'm not mad at you at all." she replied.  
  
"Then what's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"I'm mad at stupid Elizabeth is all." she answered.  
  
"Oh that... Well, she's not around here now so cheer up. You got good ol' Jack here with you." Jack said, with a grin.  
  
"And what's so fun about you being here with me?" Brianna asked playfully.  
  
"Well, Elizabeth's gone walking around the island somewhere. We're here alone. No telling what could happen." he replied, with a wink.  
  
"Nothing is going to happen." Brianna told him.  
  
"I wouldn't be to sure about that love." Jack replied. He moved closer to her until their faces were not even half an inch away from each other's. They stared into each other's eyes. His lips touched hers and they kissed. Little did they know, Elizabeth was hiding behind a tree near by, spying on them.  
  
"Oh my god! She kissed him! That's gross. I can't believe she kissed him." she said to herself.  
  
Brianna and Jack slowly eased off from the tree they were leaning against, to the ground. They lay there kissing for a few seconds longer until Brianna pulled away and sat up. "I'm sorry" she said to him. "but someone might see us."  
  
"Like who? No one's here, love." he asked.  
  
"Like Elizabeth." Brianna replied.  
  
"Who cares." he said.  
  
"I do." she answered.  
  
"Oh come on. What happened to 'It's a free country, I can do whatever I want.'?" Jack asked, imitating her from earlier.  
  
"Jack! Please stop. I don't want to ok!" Brianna said, getting irritated.  
  
"Ok, ok, ok. I'm sorry. We won't do this now if you don't want to." he said in defeat. There was silence for a few moments but then Jack spoke up. "I'm going to go get some more rum. I'll be right back." He got up and began to walk away. Brianna began to follow him but was pulled back by Elizabeth.  
  
"What do you want?" Brianna asked.  
  
"Look, I've got a plan to get us off the island but I need your help." Elizabeth told her.  
  
"Why should I help you?" she asked.  
  
"Look, I'm really sorry about telling you to mind your own business." Elizabeth said.  
  
"Sure you are." Brianna replied, beginning to walk off. Elizabeth grabbed her arm to stop her. Brianna turned around to face her again.  
  
"I really am... Now please help me." Elizabeth pleaded.  
  
"Ok fine. What do you need help with?" Brianna asked.  
  
"I need you to keep Jack busy while I gather the rum together. You'll see why later on." Elizabeth replied. Brianna already new what Elizabeth was going to do so she didn't bother asking.  
  
"How am I suppose to keep Jack busy?" Brianna asked.  
  
"I don't know. Get him drunk or something. It should be easy since he already likes you." Elizabeth replied.  
  
"And just how do you know that he likes me?" Brianna asked. Elizabeth got real quiet.  
  
"Well... I kind of saw the two of you, uh, kissing." she told her.  
  
"You saw us?!" Brianna said. She was a little embarrassed at first but decided to let it go. "Ok, fine. I'll go talk to him then."  
  
Elizabeth smiled and thanked her. Brianna took her bottle of rum and went to go find out where Jack had gone.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
A/N: I think I'll stop there for now. Well, was it long enough for ya? I hope so. I'll try to update soon for ya. Until next time, see ya! Please R&R! 


End file.
